The 7 Deadly Sins : Lust
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Permainan antara pemburu dan mangsa dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Semuanya berubah hanya karena ketertarikan akan sebuah gairah sensual. Entah itu berakhir dengan erangan kenikmatan atau desahan tak terkendali. Tapi keduanya memberikan efek yang sama. Kepuasan. / KrisLay / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / Yaoi


The 7 Deadly Sins : Lust

Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing

Hujan dan terjebak di halte bus yang jaraknya hanya 300 meter dari apartemen. Ia memang sejak tiga jam lalu masih disini, saat langit masih menunjukkan rona meranya. Dan satu jam kemudia hujan tiba-tiba datang. Ah~ ia mulai kedinginan tapi malas untuk bergerak dan ide untuk novel selanjutnya belum juga datang.

"Hm?" gumam namja berlesung pipi yang sejak tadi duduk sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Sedang menatap langit-langit halte bus yang mulai berwarna kecoklatan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan bocor.

Tapi suara deru mobil yang berhenti mengusiknya. Dan saat ia menatap ke arah jalanan yang sepi ia menemukan sebuah mobil mewah menepi tepat di depan halte bus. Tadinya Yixing, si namja berlesung pipi itu ingin mengacuhkan mobil itu. Namun saat sang pemilik keluar, Yixing tidak bisa untuk mengacuhkan namja semenawan itu.

"Sedang apa?" tanya namja itu dengan senyuman ringan.

Tentu saja Yixing bingung karena cara bicara namja dihadapannya itu begitu terdengar akrab. Padahal Yixing tidak tahu siapa namja dihadapannya itu.

"Duduk." Jawab Yixing sambil menatap namja yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Siapa ya?"

"Wu Yifan," jawab namja itu dengan tenang, seolah jika namja itu mengatakan siapa namanya akan membuat Yixing ingat. Tapi namja berlesung pipi itu hanya menatap Yifan dengan bingung meski dengan kepala mengangguk.

"Ooh.." gumam Yixing dengan pelan. Sontak Yifan tertawa mendengar gumaman Yixing yang terdengar masa bodoh. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Yifan untuk memperpanjang obrolan.

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu hujan." Jawab Yixing sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Sial, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada badai.

"Mau aku antar?" tanya Yifan untuk berbaik hati atau mungkin ada maksud lain.

"Tidak usah.." jawab Yixing sekenanya. "Tapi, terimakasih atas tawarannya."

"Tapi sebentar lagi sepertinya akan ada badai."

"Tapi walau pun kau mengantarku," ucap Yixing pelan sambil menatap Yifan dengan lelah. "Kau hanya perlu memundurkan sedikit mobilmu dan taraaa itu apartemenku," ucap Yixing sambil menunjukkan apartemen mungilnya. Melalui jendela, ia bisa melihat kamarnya yang terang benderang. Sepertinya tadi ia lupa mematikan lampu saat keluar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bergegas pulang?" tanya Yifan dengan senyum yang entah kenapa membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Yixing kenal betul dengan senyuman itu. Itu senyuman penggoda. "Tadi aku pikir kau sedang mencari seorang pemburu."

"Pemburu?" gumam Yixing sambil menatap Yifan dari atas sampai bawah. "Ah.. kau sedang mencari mangsa ya?" tanya Yixing tanpa basa-basi dan itu cukup membuat Yifan tertawa kecil meski sebelumnya namja berahang tegas itu terkejut setengah mati.

Yixing terkejut suara tawa namja itu memberikan ide awal untuk novel barunya. Hujan, halte bus dan seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal. Perpaduan yang sangat biasa sebenarnya, tapi ia memiliki ide yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanya sekarang.

"Mau tidak jadi mangsaku?" tanya Yifan dengan sebegitu beraninya.

"Berani bayar berapa?" tanya Yixing yang entah kenapa tidak mau kehilangan ide awalnya yang tengah berputar di otaknya. Oh, ia butuh Yifan agar tidak kehilangan ide di tengah jalan.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Yifan sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh.

Lagi dan lagi ide baru bermunculan hanya karena Yifan mengganti posisi duduknya. Yixing tersenyum senang karena idenya terus mengalir tak tentu arah. Tapi Yifan mengartikan senyuman Yixing sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Mobilmu?" ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk mobil Yifan. Tentu Yifan menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut. Semakin banyak Yifan menunjukkan ekspresinya, semakin banyak ide yang bermunculan datang. Sepertinya.. Yifan itu semacam gudang idenya untuk saat ini.

"Boleh," ucap Yifan dengan tenang. "Tapi harus setimpal dengan harga mobilku kan?" tanya Yifan yang kini membuat Yixing terbelalak kaget, namun setelahnya namja berlesung pipi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa?" tanya Yifan yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Cara tertawa namja berlesung pipi itu entah kenapa membuatnya ingin ikut tertawa.

"Aku bukan mangsa yang baik," ucap Yixing sambil menghela nafas dengan keras untuk menghentikan suara tawanya. Sepertinya cukup untuk ide awal di part pertama novelnya. "Jadi, aku ragu untuk menerima tawaranmu."

"Tapi sepertinya kau menemukan sesuatu," ucap Yifan dengan nada menyelidik. Karena Yixing tampak begitu sangat senang. "Boleh aku tahu?"

"Hanya ide untuk novelku," jawab Yixing sambil menaikan kedua bahunya. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Yifan tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau penulis novel?" tanya Yifan dengan nada herannya. Yixing hanya mengangguk dengan cara masa bodohnya lagi. "Ah.. aku harusnya dapat kompensasi kan ya?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing membelalakan matanya.

Sial, rutuk Yixing dalam hati. Kalau begitu buat apa ia memberitahu Yifan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu kompensasinya?" tanya Yixing.

"Jangan bercanda," ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan malas. "Kompensasiku tidak murah."

"Zhang Yixing." Ucap Yixing dengan sekenanya.

"Baiklah.. Tuan Zhang, aku boleh minta kompensasiku sekarang?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing menatap Yifan dengan tajam. Yixing tahu betul tatapan itu, Yifan tidak akan mungkin meminta harta bendanya, pasti hal lain. "Boleh kan?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Yixing dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat. Oh, lihatlah tatapan matanya yang seolah tengah menelanjanginya dengan sebegitu sensualnya.

Yifan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tapi telunjuknya bergerak dan dengan lembut menyentuh bibir Yixing, Untuk kesekian kalinya Yixing terkejut dengan cara Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan cara menggoda. Tanpa sadar Yixing menatap bibir Yifan dengan nafas tersekat. Lanjutan idenya kembali mengalir dengan deras, sederas darahnya yang mengalir dengan ritme sama cepatnya.

Yixing yang diam saja membuat Yifan dengan kurang ajarnya langsung menyambar bibir Yixing. Oh tidak, Yifan tidak melakukannya dengan tergesah-gesah. Toh Yifan hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja tidak ada hal lain yang Yifan lakukan. Dan Yixing menemukan ide lain yang sarat akan gairah. Bukan, ini bukan ide novelnya tapi ide lain. Meski Yifan tidak melakukan apa pun di bibirnya tapi bibir Yifan kini mengecup leher Yixing dengan sama lembutnya. Membuat Yixing dengan refleks menepuk bahu Yifan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan terkejut. Tentu saja Yifan terkejut karena bibirnya kenapa malah lari ke leher Yixing.

"Ada cctv," bisik Yixing sambil menunjuk sebuah kamera yang menggantung di langit-langit halte. Dan sepertinya sejak tadi kamera itu merekam semuanya. "Aku tidak mau, kelakuanmu membuat polisi dalam sekejab datang dan mengepung kita."

"Hah?"

"Dan menangkap kita karena berbuat mesum di ruang publik." Ucap Yixing sambil menatap mata Yifan dengan tajam. Meski tatapan tajam Yixing bukan berarti mengintimidasi namja berambut cepak itu.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang mengundangku ya?" tanya Yifan yang tidak membuat Yixing tersinggung sama sekali. Ide mengenai tangan hangat Yifan yang menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya, atau ide tentang membuatnya mendesah dibawah kendali Yifan. Bukan ide yang buruk juga.

"Tidak mau ya?" pancing Yixing yang membuat Yifan mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Serius, Yifan terkejut setengah mati dengan semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

Sebenarnya Yixing mulai bingung kenapa ia begitu sangat tertarik pada Yifan. Padahal ia baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu dengan Yifan. Apa Yifan itu semacam anak buah Asmodeus, atau mungkin Asmodeusnya sendiri. Yifan itu tampan tapi tak setampan itu hingga bisa menjeratnya untuk mau membuka pakaiannya dengan suka rela dihadapan Yifan. Tapi memikirkan seperkasa apa Yifan di ranjang, semakin membuatnya terbakar.

"Tapi sekali mulai aku tidak bisa berhenti," ujar Yifan dengan nada pelan. "Jadi aku tidak bisa berhenti, walau pun kau berteriak sambil menangis dan memohon padaku untuk berhenti." Entah ini menggoda atau lebih ke tahap menakut-nakuti Yixing, Tapi Yixing suka melihat tatapan Yifan yang penuh dengan gairah seolah tidak sabar untuk menjamah tubuhnya.

"Kau itu siapa sih?" tanya Yixing dengan nada heran, Yixing memang mulai merasa bergairah tapi juga penasaran pada sosok Yifan. Tapi Yifan malah tersenyum kecil sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Erght, itu ekspresi menjijikan dalam sejarah membuat novel dan film untuk menggoda orang. Tapi sekarang Yixing sangat tertarik, dan bayangan Yifan menjilat tubuh terintimnya dengan cara yang sama membuatnya tersengat.

"Aku Asmodeus," ucap Yifan dengan kalem. Tentu saja Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan senyum miring.

"Kau terlalu tampan menjadi seorang setan yang hanya mementingkan hawa nafsu." Gumam Yixing pelan. Seingat Yixing, ia pernah membaca buku tentang Asmodeus, setan atau raja neraka yang digambarkan memiliki tiga kepala. Kepala pertama itu banteng, kedua seorang pria dengan mahkota dan ketiga domba jantan. "Dan kau juga tidak punya ekor." Kalau tidak salah Asmodeus itu memiliki ekor ular dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan api. "Ah.. tapi bibirmu memang panas." Ucap Yixing pelan yang mengundang tawa Yifan.

Dan memikirkan Yifan duduk di atas seekor naga yang berasal dari neraka, sambil memegang tombak. Merupakan pemandangan yang cukup menawan dengan tatapan seksinya. Ught! Yifan sepertinya pantas-pantas saja. Dan jika benar, apa raja neraka ini benar-benar ingin membawanya ke dalam pesona kegelapan akan hawa nafsu. Disatu sisi Yixing tertarik tapi di sisi lain ia mulai takut juga.

"Kau percaya?" tanya Yifan dengan sebegitu kalemnya.

"Tidak." jawab Yixing sekenanya. Tapi sebenarnya dibanding takut, ia ingin tahu juga rasanya ditakhlukkan oleh pria macam Yifan. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat tubuh Yixing bergetar. "Wow.." gumam Yixing karena sensasi aneh yang kini ia rasakan. Tapi seruan itu juga yang membuat Yifan kembali terkejut. "Mau melakukannya dimana?" tanya Yixing dengan sebegitu terbukanya. Yifan jadi bingung sendiri dengan sifat Yixing yang berubah-ubah.

"Mobil?" tanya Yifan dengan spontan.

"Dan membuat curiga semua orang tentang mobil yang bergoyang?" tanya Yixing. "Bagaimana kalau apartemen mungilku saja? Aku rasa ranjang lebih nyaman."

Sial, brengsek dan wow.. yah.. wow. Yifan benar-benar bisa gagal jantung karena perkataan Yixing yang begitu kurang ajar spontannya. Tentu saja Yifan bercanda mengenai Asmodeus. Awalnya ia yang ingin menggoda Yixing malah balas digoda.

"Tapi masih hujan." Ucap Yifan tiba-tiba. Seingat Yifan, Yixing tadi tidak mau menerobos hujan padahal apartemennya begitu sangat dekat.

"Basah karena air hujan bukankah ide awal yang erotis?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum simpul. Atau jangan-jangan Yixing itu Asmodeus sebenarnya. Tadi Yifan tergoda oleh seorang namja yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya. Lalu ia kini benar-benar digoda meski sebelumnya ia duluan yang harus memancin Yixing.

"Apa kau penulis novel erotis?" tanya Yifan yang tiba-tiba terikan profesi Yixing. Ah rupanya Yifan juga mulai bergairah karena masuk ke dalam imajinasi Yixing. Bagaimana rasanya menjamah tubuh namja pemilik mulut manis dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dan mencari kehangatan dari suara desah dan erangan nikmat.

"Bukan, tapi sepertinya aku akan mencobanya," ucap Yixing sambil beranjak berdiri. "Bagaimana, kau mau memburuku?"

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Yifan sambil tertawa renyah.

Tentu saja keduanya langsung menerobos hujan. Lupakan mengenai sebenarnya Yifan atau Yixing yang merupakan Asmodeus? Dan tentunya keduanya malah melupakan mobil yang terparkir di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Mungkin besok mobil Yifan akan diderek atau hanya ditaruh kertas tilang. Tapi siapa yang peduli, yang mereka pedulikan hanya satu. Cara menyenangkan seperti apa yang akan keduanya lakukan untuk saling menghangatkan dan terbakar oleh gairah.

The 7 Deadly Sins : Lust/END


End file.
